


Revali Vs. Bulblins He Loses Again

by fandom_filth



Series: Tainted Hyrule Verse [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Most characters only there for setup, Non-Consensual Bondage, Petplay, Predicament Bondage, does this count as predicament bondage, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: Deleted version of Chapter 38 of Trials in Tainted Hyrule. Much darker than the rest of the fic.  Not for the faint of heart.





	Revali Vs. Bulblins He Loses Again

Silver had adopted Revali. It surprised everyone, that is to say, except Revali himself, who seemed not to understand their behavior. Link watched with amusement as they made camp and Silver tugged a bunch of blankets they’d picked up in their travels out, along with some clothes, and began to make a large nest on the ground out of it. He leaned over to Kavutlir and got his attention, pointing out the behavior. “Do you do that, normally?” He asked softly.

Kavutlir observed for a moment and then snorted. “No. They cater to the Rito.”

Sure enough, Link and Mipha stifled giggles when, a few minutes later, Silver indeed caught Revali by the shoulder and tugged him over into the nest they’d made, settling to lie down with him and cuddle.

This went about as well as those who knew Revali would expect.

He squawked at being touched, screeched at being manhandled, and positively shrieked at being pressed into the nest. As soon as Silver let him go, looking baffled, their ears pinned back and honestly cringing from the piercing noise, obviously worried they had hurt him, Revali was out of the nest again, chest heaving with indignance and glaring down at the silver lynel. “Do not touch me,” He snarled, feathers standing on end, and his Gale nearly put out the campsite fire before he shot straight up in the air.

Slowed down as he was by the Kargarok eggs, Link was relieved at the idea he could hear as he called, “Revali! Wait! It’s dangerous to go alone!”

“It’s dangerous regardless, _Champion_,” Revali sneered back, and was quickly swallowed up by the darkness.

“That went pretty well.” Daruk observed, and when he noticed his fellow champions glaring at him, blankly asked, “What? It’s Revali. Nobody got hurt. That was pretty good.”

“No one was hurt _yet_,” Urbosa pointed out, worriedly glancing after where his shadow had disappeared. “He is too far gone for us to find now. It would take another Rito to track him in the air.”

Mipha hummed in consideration. “Or at least another who can fly.”

“Same difference.” Daruk grunted, and unfortunately for Revali, that was the end of that.

Revali scowled as he wheeled away further out into the fields. What was that lynel thinking? Did they see him as a child? His cheek feathers flared and he impatiently smoothed himself out to bank on the air and glide a little lower. No reason to summon another gale when he could just . . . yep, there was the updraft from the river. Whatever his plumage may indicate he wasn’t a child, and anyway where would a lynel even get that information?

It didn’t matter, really. He absolutely was not sleeping in a nest beside those massive hooves. What if they moved while they slept? He could break a wing – or pull out primaries – sleeping that way. Outside of molting season they were a pain to grow back.

An enemy camp caught his eye, oddly close to the last Bokoblin camp he’d just flown past, and he tilted his head a bit, curiously, before banking and quietly circling closer and lower. Bokoblins didn’t usually camp so close to one another unless it was all one camp, but these ones were somewhat hidden as if they didn’t want the other camp to see them. That was odd, as he’d never seen them fight with each other before.

These didn’t look like ordinary bokoblins, either, he realized as he got closer. Bokoblins came in red, blue, silver, and gold, but he’d never seen a _green_ one. They were armored, too, differently from their brethren. The glowing red eyes were the same as one looked up to see him.

At least, he thought it had seen him, and he flicked a wing to get higher in the air, doing his best to manipulate his spiral higher in preparation, but the horn he’d been expecting didn’t come. He paused before fleeing entirely and looked down again, narrowing his eyes curiously.

This was a mistake, as the creatures below evidently didn’t need horns to call their brethren to action, and an arrow pierced his wing in his hesitation. He screeched and his flight faltered; he tried to fly despite it, but the arrow was barbed and stuck in his feathers on the other side, and his coordination faltered as a result. He risked falling a bit to draw his bow, and failed at that, the wing too weak to draw the Great Eagle Bow. His arrows fell harmlessly to the ground, as did he minutes later.

These were not bokoblins. It became obvious when through pain-blurred eyes he saw them riding boar instead of horses. He didn’t know what they were, but they were a new breed of monster, and he couldn’t fight them off before a club impacted his head.

Revali woke to shackles crinkling his feathers uncomfortably. A chain bound his wrists to a metal collar around his neck, and another chain bound that collar to the belt of one of the monsters who’d attacked him the night before. It was bigger than the others, heavyset where they were wiry, with much longer horns. Revali wasn’t sure if the horns were real or just attached to the length of leather they all seemed to have wrapped around their heads.

He had been strapped to another boar, which was led by this . . . monster on the back of a bigger one. The creatures they rode appeared to be tamed, at least as much as monsters cared to tame their animals, and they were bigger than any Revali had seen before. In fact he’d seen nothing like this before and, as he realized his Great Eagle Bow was nowhere to be seen or felt, he realized he was utterly out of his league.

And then one of the creatures spoke. “My lord.” It growled.

The one leading Revali looked back and gave a terrible grin. “It awakes. Good! Welcome to the pack, pet.” He manipulated both boar and bird closer with a tug of the one’s reins and Revali’s chain, making the Rito warrior hiss. He grasped the chain near Revali’s neck to force Revali to look at him. He didn’t say anything at first, just studied Revali as if to make sure he was still thinking clearly. “Foolish of you to wander the fields alone when there are bulblins about.” He snorted after a minute.

Revali filed that word away for future reference.

“You might know me as King Bulblin. This is Lord Bullbo.” He patted his boar. “Bullbos aren’t the same as boar. You won’t get anywhere trying to ride away on one.”

“Inventive names.” Revali drawled, hiding his fear under his usual bravado.

The green hand yanked at his chain and he yelped and choked on it as he was lifted a few inches from his bullbo to feel the king’s breath on his beak. “Shut up! We are your masters now. You will not speak unless given permission to. You will say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ as directed. You will obey without question.” Something distracted him and he shoved Revali back down with disgust. “You’ll learn the rest tonight.”

Revali was ignored for the rest of the day as they traveled to unfamiliar parts of the fields and swamps around Hyrule Castle, and on into the woods near a Quarry. He could see a Sky Guardian nearby, but something kept it from attacking them. Still he had to be cautious when he escaped, he didn’t know how far the bulblins’ protection magic extended.

The bulblins set up camp as efficiently as anyone he’d ever seen, and he was led around behind King Bulblin. When the king finally flopped down, leaning against a tree, Revali was yanked down into his lap by the chain. If it weren’t for his soft feathers, his neck would be badly bruised, he was sure.

“Now.” The bublin rocked his hips up and Revali hissed softly, feeling the chub beneath his loincloth. “Here are the rules, pretty bird. We spared your life because of this.” He poked Revali’s egg-swollen stomach. “We like eggs.”

Revali gave him a disgusted look. “You don’t strike me as the parental type.”

The bulblin laughed unpleasantly. “To _eat_, pretty bird. And you have a lot of them. And when you’re done . . .” He leaned in again and Revali pulled against the chain, unable to get away from his stinking breath. “We’ll just fill you up with more.”

Revali hissed at him. “I hate to break it to you, but they’re not fucking mine.”

King Bulblin continued as if he hadn’t heard. “You’re an egg maker and a breeder, that’s all. You obey. Or we’ll tie you down until you do. We don’t need your cooperation, birdie. Just your body.” His big fingers roughly pulled at Revali’s pants and ripped them open. He snorted when he found Revali’s cloaca already slightly pulled apart from the Kargarok eggs, and cooed at the seething Rito. “Aw. Does the pretty bird want some cock? You like them big, don’t you?”

“Polly want a cock?” A nearby bulblin snickered, causing a chain of laughter Revali felt incredibly out of touch with, not to mention victimized by.

“Can we name her Polly, Boss?” Another asked eagerly.

“_Him_,” Revali hissed.

“Don’t play, we can see the egg belly.” Yet a third bulblin sneered, and King Bulbin silenced them all by smacking Revali over the head hard enough to make him see stars.

He gripped the Rito by the beak and when Revali managed to focus on him, he didn’t look the slightest bit amused. “That’s enough, birdie. You are a pet. A body to be used. You don’t speak unless told to. You can chirp, but no words. Good birds get treats. Bad birds get the same cock, but it won’t be nearly as much fun for you. Understand?”

Revali clenched his beak and glowered as viciously as he could, but he didn’t reply. The stareoff between them continued until he lowered his gaze in a half-nod that seemed to be enough to satisfy the king. King Bulblin let go of his beak and shifted them both where they sat, sliding a rough finger into Revali’s cloaca without preparation.

Revali yelped, and a hand closed around his throat in warning. Right, bird noises. He seethed at this, but it seemed this was the only way he’d make it out alive, so he obeyed, morphing his next word of surprise into a pained cheep instead.

It drew laughter from the surrounding bulblins. “Cute birdie,” One snickered at the squeaky noise, and Revali scowled and clacked his beak when another finger was added to stretch him apart even further. As soon as he was deemed ready, a solid cock, without the give of the Kargarok ovipositors, was shoved inside of him.

This time he didn’t have to make the screech more birdlike, as it tore from his throat in a tone only a Rito could accomplish. King Bulblin merely laughed at him and continued to use him as a cock sleeve, jerking him up and down on his thick member. He didn’t push Revali too much further, keeping to the simple fucking for now until he held the Rito down and came.

Revali hissed at the watery feeling in his depths, places he had never felt before the Kargaroks caught him. He clenched his beak so hard it creaked when King Bulblin pulled out and flipped him over, pinning his wings beneath him and exposing his cloaca to the rest of the camp.

A firm green hand gripped his shoulders. “Stay frozen, birdie. Wouldn’t want the predators to see you as more than a little cock sleeve, would you?” The hand left and tugged on his chain instead, and Revali winced as the collar bit into his neck, the threat clear.

“Have at it.” King Bulblin ordered the others, and Revali hissed wildly, but flapping his pinned wings was ineffective.

This would have been effective with a Hylian. Revali could see the reasoning behind it. But beak aside, the Rito did have one other natural weapon at their disposal that the bulblins seemed not to have considered.

The next that approached him was allowed to get close, Revali drawing his legs up as if in a show of submission . . . only to lash out with his talons, raking them through leather and flesh. He didn’t do nearly as much damage as he’d hoped, as it seemed bulblins actually wore ill-fitting chain mail as well, but it was enough to leave severe talon scratches down the creature’s thighs.

He yelled with pain and jumped back, seething, hands clenching into fists, but to Revali’s surprise, instead of simply attacking, it looked to King Bulblin for direction.

Revali choked as he was dragged up by his chain and collar, choked with it as King Bulblin stood and held him off the ground; as bulky as the creature was he wasn’t much taller, so Revali found himself held slightly above the other’s eye level, unable to quite look at him as his neck was pulled straight and his throat constricted by the collar. He squirmed violently in the position, gasping for air he couldn’t get until he lashed out with talons again, catching the big monster’s mail and holding himself up enough to breathe.

“Clever birdie,” King Bulblin growled. “Did you have to be so disobedient?” He wrenched Revali’s talons free and held them in his other hand, cruelly pulling slightly so Revali choked again. “Cuff the talons.” He ordered, and a bublin ran to do so. Once they were cuffed tightly together, Revali was thrown to the ground.

Revali was too busy catching his breath to fight or react to the pain as his ankles were pulled up and tied to his wings. When he was rolled over, he groaned, back arched unpleasantly and gaping cloaca on display, unable to relax without pulling painfully at his shoulders and legs.

“You brought this on yourself,” King Bulblin told him harshly, and this time Revali had no defense against the smaller cock that pushed hard and fast into him. This bulblin kept it simple, like the king, and simply shoved into him until he came and then retreated, perhaps not trusting the bonds on Revali’s deadly talons.

Once certain he couldn’t fight them, however, the others became far more bold, gripping Revali’s hips harshly, pulling out feathers as they used tufts as handholds. The first one who slapped him made him screech, but to his dismay, King Bulblin didn’t stop them, rather laughing and encouraging it. So the abuse continued.

Every yelp had to be calculated, or the blows rained down harder. Revali’s braids were scraped until the ties fell out, and his hair began to make its way free. King Bulblin was delighted at the new handhold to shake Revali by when he misbehaved. His beak was taped shut after one too many intelligent sounding cries.

The whole camp had a go at him, some making repeat visits. Revali vaguely wondered where the females of their race were, or indeed if they were so corrupt they had none. Certainly this camp was all male. They used him until he fell limp and unresponsive, dazed from the intermittent choking and blows to the head.

Sleep didn’t so much claim him as unconsciousness did.

The next day, Revali was mounted on a bullbo and they charged across the fields again. In the distance he thought he glimpsed a golden-white hide with something bright red on its back, on a hill beyond an arrow’s reach, even one of his, but it was gone so quickly he wasn’t certain. He couldn’t depend on the party for rescue.

The evening proceeded much the same way as before, though this time he was completely bound to begin with. He behaved himself as well as he could this time, grudgingly grateful they took their time to prepare him, even if it was so they could continue to use him. He managed to stay awake until they were all finished with him, and he was moved, hissing with pain, to untie his wings and talons from each other. Both were left cuffed, though his wings were moved in front of him, and he was settled against King Bulblin, the chain still firmly attached to both of them, to sleep.

He woke at dawn, as Rito tended to do, and this time rejoiced internally as he spotted where his Great Eagle Bow was being stored. The bulblins weren’t taking particularly good care of it, but at least they hadn’t gotten rid of it. He still had a hope, if he could just gain their trust enough to get his talons free again, and this leash off.

So he behaved perfectly for them that night, and he was allowed to keep his talons on the ground rather than tied behind him. “Pretty Pollys” and “good birdies” were his reward, and the bulblins’ blows were softer this time, less feathers yanked out when they moved against him.

If he could just get his claws on his bow. That was all he needed. His Gale would be enough to get him just out of reach, up high enough to shoot at them, even if he couldn’t get his wings free. He could toss about Windblight Ganon with a strong enough Gale. These creatures would be no different.

The third day with the bulblins he realized they were searching for something. He couldn’t understand their natural grunts and growls, but King Bulblin noticed his curiosity and chose to indulge him. “You’re close to laying, pretty bird, swollen as big as you are. If we’re to get more than one clutch out of you, we need to find you a mate, another bird like you.”

Revali felt sick to his stomach and clenched his beak against the bile in his stomach. His crop rejected what was in it, but fortunately, since they hadn’t fed him, there was nothing to come up from there, and his body didn’t have the muscles to throw up from deeper. “It won’t work.”

“We’ll see.” King Bulblin chuckled, and silenced him with a flick to the beak as another bublin charged back towards them and reported something that had them riding hard back towards Washa’s Bluff. Shockingly enough, with the Bullbos riding full speed, they made it there and encircled the base of one of the odd flat-topped trees.

The shrine pad Revali spotted nearby comforted him in an odd way; it ensured the other Champions would make their way here eventually. When was uncertain, but perhaps they weren’t far. They would be helpful in escaping.

An accordion played above, and the sick feeling returned. Fortunately, the Rito who played it didn’t descend. The bublins didn’t fuck him that night, instead keeping quiet and perhaps trying to lull the Rito above into coming down to check on Revali, who was left with his talons unbound as bait.

It was a fatal mistake, as they all fell asleep, and Revali was able to wriggle free and get to his bow. His eyes widened when, upon reaching it, he saw Link approaching, in Sheikah garb, from the other side. The two Champions froze for a moment to stare at each other, before both grinned, and Revali shifted to face the camp again. Clever Hylian fingers freed his wrists.

Revali pointed with his beak past to the shadows around them and gave Link a questioning look. Link gave the sign for surrounded, eyes twinkling smugly, and then pointed at the Great Eagle Bow and the stash of arrows. Revali grabbed it up and hopped onto the log, shrugging on the quiver and drawing to fire. Beside him, Link did the same with a savage lynel bow obtained from Kavutlir.

Bomb arrows erupted the camp, and bulblins and bullbos alike leaped up shrieking in flames. Lightning struck from above as Urbosa lunged into the camp with her sword, laughing as she nearly danced through the fire. Mipha rode through on Kavutlir’s back, the lynel trampling over the bullbos, both using spears to devastating effect. Daruk rolled around the edges, blocking them from retreat and bowling over King Bulblin, whom Revali had the great pleasure of sending enough bomb arrows through to drop him.

Only Silver was nowhere to be seen, presumably watching the children, and Revali rejoiced in the brutal efficiency and teamwork that enabled them to make the ‘battle’ a short, bloody slaughter. In the aftermath, as the bublins and bullbos vanished in plumes of calamitous smoke, Revali looked down at himself and grimaced.

Urbosa noticed and put a firm hand on his shoulder, regrouping beside him. “We’ll go wash in the river below. Together.”

Ordinarily, Revali would have snapped he didn’t need help to bathe. Under the circumstances, he thought it better not to argue. “There’s another Rito above, a bard, for Goddess knows what reason.” He told them, pointing with his beak at the tree.

“If they’re up there, they can wait.” Mipha said firmly. “Come.” She helped Revali up onto Kavutlir’s back, which the lynel didn’t even protest.

That, more than anything, made Revali realize how exhausted and achy he was, and he slumped against the Zora as they rode down. He nearly dozed off until she healed him on the riverbank, and helped him down into the shallows to bathe.


End file.
